This invention relates to golf club alignment devices, in particular putting alignment devices incorporating one or more lasers. 1. Background Putting is an important part of the game of golf. Roughly 30% to 50% of strokes occur on or around the green for most golfers. Most professional golfers would, in fact, say that it is the most important part of the game. Their ability to make a relatively high percentage of fairly easy putts is critical to maintaining a competitive edge. Most highly skilled golfers devote a large portion of their practice hours at the putting green or indoor facilities. Less skilled golfers should probably devote more.
Putting is a very difficult skill to perfect. It is the only shot that maintains contact with the ground over its entire distance. As a consequence, there are a number of factors that influence the result of a putt. The quality of the putting surface, the amount of break or bend in the putt, the direction of the putter face at impact, the path of the putter head at impact, the location of the impact point on the putter face, the amount of relative loft at impact, and the amount of force applied are just some of the factors involved.
A lot of experimentation and analysis has been done in the field. Of all the categories above, one of the most important is that relating to the direction of the putter face at impact, “aim” in general usage. Where the putter face is aimed, at the moment of impact with the golf ball has an enormous effect upon the result of the putt. Or at least on the path the ball travels.
Most putting training aids incorporating lasers attempt to assist the golfer in correctly aiming or aligning this putter. If correctly utilized, these devices will give useful feedback to the golfer whether through a point or line of light. In theory the golfer will be able to see exactly where he is aimed and, with practice, become more adept at positioning the club properly. However, these devices are generally cumbersome to use, unduly hard to calibrate, and not necessarily very accurate. There continues to exist a significant need for a laser based putting training aid that is easy to use and gives valuable, accurate feedback.
2. Description of Prior Art Related patents and Noted patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,739, 5,165,691, 5,169,150, 5,193,812, 5,207,429, 5,213,331, 5,330,188 and 5,388,832.
The need for a putter trainer that is very accurate, non-cumbersome and easy to calibrate shows that there is still room for improvement in the art.